


Unseen Footage

by royalty_xo



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalty_xo/pseuds/royalty_xo
Summary: A few Vicley moments that I thought were missing or should've been changed.
Relationships: Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 19
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing fan fiction. Please don't hate me! 
> 
> What if Vic hadn't run out when she heard Ripley in the shower?

She could hear the shower running before she even opened her eyes. Slightly confused, she started to wake up and everything from the past 24 hours came back to her as she saw his turnout jacket draped over her chair. 

Vic remembered that she’d spent the better part of the last 24 hours in bed with her very attractive, very well endowed, very off limits boss. Bosses bosses boss to be more specific.

Did she regret it? Absolutely not. It was, well...better than she could’ve imagined. He was very attentive and sensual and dammit just all around amazing in bed. If she didn’t have to work today she’d be up for round...oh fuck she’d lost count.

But, what if he regretted it?

All of a sudden reality clicked in and she realized she had two choices. She could rush for the door and deal with the awkwardness later or she could be a big girl and face it now.

Not a moment sooner, she heard the water turn off and realized the convo would happen now. She began preparing herself to hear him say how this was all a mistake and that it could never happen again.

Chief Ripley strided out the bathroom door and into her bedroom looking delicious (did she really just call him delicious?) in only a towel.

“Hey,” he said to her, realizing she was now awake.

“Hi,” she responded.

“If I’m being honest, I’m kinda surprised you’re still here. I half expected to come back to an empty room.” He said while letting out a nervous laugh.

“I thought about it,” Vic started. “But I figured it would probably be more awkward to have this conversation later, so here I am.”

They both looked at each other, nervous and unsure of what to say.

“I...I know what you’re thinking. This was...we crossed a line. And I know you’re the chief and you outrank me by about a thousand ranks and that this never should have happened and…”

“Are you planning on showering here or at the station?” he interrupted her rant. Damn was she cute when she ranted.

“Umm...wha—?” Vic started before he cut her off.

“I’m asking because we both have about an hour before we’re late to work. An hour fifteen before we’re really really late and I figure that’s enough time for me to give you at least another 3...4 orgasms if I’m lucky, but I just wanna know if you want em in the shower or in this bed.” Lucas got out while looking at her with lust filled eyes.

Vic stared at him with her eyes wide and mouth open.

“Look,” he said sitting down on her bed, “I know on paper this is bad and there are probably about a hundred reasons why I should walk out that door and not look back. But right now, after how we just spent the last 24 hours, you’re gonna have a hard time getting rid of me. Unless of course, you want me to go.” He said that last part while planting kisses on the side of her neck.

Vic looked at him and said, “Shower. Now.”


	2. the answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place after the coffee plant fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the positive feedback.
> 
> Enjoy! _xo

Vic walked out of her bathroom and into her kitchen in desperate need of a drink. She’d just spent the past 2 hours blow drying and straightening her hair because she wanted to look nice tomorrow for Luke. And she’s needed something to do to distract herself from thinking about how he might respond to her proposal.

She grabbed one of his beers out of the fridge; and made a mental note that she needed to pick up more wine.

“I cannot believe I asked him to marry me,” she said aloud to herself. 

She grabbed her phone and contemplated calling Travis to see if he wanted to come over for a drink and help her calm her nerves, but stopped herself. He was probably just as exhausted as she was from the coffee plant fire today. 

Her heart actually stopped today. She felt it. Luke ran inside that building and for a while she was certain her heart stopped beating and she stopped breathing. The relief that washed over her when he came running out was unmatched.

And then she proposed.

Just as her finger hovered over the call button under Travis’ name, she heard the lock turn to her front door and in walked her “hubby.”

He looked just as nervous and tired as she felt.

“Sully told me I should take some time off the clock,” Lucas said as he walked towards where she was standing in her kitchen.

“Oh,” was all Vic could manage to get out.

“I know, we said we would meet tomorrow at the diner, but I couldn’t wait.”

“Oh,” she said again. Was Victoria Hughes really speechless? This had to be a first.

“When I brought up marriage at the diner, I wasn’t sure how you would respond,” he started. “My first two times were complete failures and I didn’t even think I’d be in this situation for a third time.”

Vic nervously looked down at her feet, afraid of what he might say next.

“After today...when I got off...I thought alot about what you asked me and I didn’t want you to spend the entire night worried about how I would answer your question.”

She glanced back up at him just as he pulled out a small black box from his back pocket.

“Victoria Hughes, you’ve changed my life in more ways than I could imagine. You’ve made me realize that there’s more to life than just work and that maybe rainbows are a good thing and that I don’t want toilet paper either,” he ended with a nervous laughter and got down on one knee. “So, one fire chasing weirdo to another, what do you say, Eggy? Will you marry me?”

He opened the box to reveal a round cushion cut diamond with a rose gold band.

Vic let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding in.

“Well, I mean, Cam already thinks we’re married so…”

Luke looked at her with a mix of confusion and wonder, which made Vic realize she didn’t really give him an answer.”

“Oh my god. Yes!,” she half shouted, half cried while cupping his face in her hands to pull him off the floor. “Yes, Lucas. Yes I’ll marry you. Of course,” Vic said before pulling him into a kiss.”

“You had me worried for a second there,” Lucas half laughed as he pulled the ring out of the box to put on her finger.

“Luke, baby, when did you? How long have you had this ring?” Vic asked as she admired the diamond now proudly displayed on her left ring finger.

“I picked it up today. But I had it ordered the day after that MVA where you delivered the baby,” Lucas sheepishly admitted.

“But that was weeks ago,” Vic looked at him with a confused look on her face. “We only talked about marriage this morning.”

“I knew there was no other woman that would even come close to you and that I didn’t wanna spend the rest of my life with anyone else. Hell, I almost ran over and proposed that night when I jumped off the truck while it was still moving.”

Vic took a second to wipe her tears that she’d finally seemed to get under control. 

“So we’re really doing this?” she asked him with a huge grin that he was happy to reciprocate.

“We’re really doing this Eggy. I love you so much Victoria Hughes.”

“Oh really? Well maybe you should come show me,” Vic nodded suggestively and took off down the hall to her room. “We can get started on practicing our baby making skills.


	3. supposed to be me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic's reaction to finding out Andy and Sullivan are married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vicley is forever, but this one does take place in KV's horrible season 3 universe.

Vic saw red as she got up out of her seat and stormed out of the barn. Sullivan’s words kept echoing in her ears. “I love her so much that I married her.” How cruel was the universe that this was her reality?

She didn’t even realize where she was headed until she found herself pacing back and forth on the roof. For some reason, being out here made her feel safe, comfortable. Oh, who was she kidding? She knew why. It reminded her of him.

“Vic, are you okay?” 

She turned around and saw Herrera (or was it Herrera-Sullivan?) opening up the door to join her. Deep down Vic knew her concern was probably genuine, but she simply could not bring herself to care.

“Am I okay? Am I okay?”, she half sobbed-half yelled at her Lieutenant. “Congratulations Andy. You and Sullivan. Congrats,” she managed to get out as she continued pacing back and forth.

“Don’t you think you’re being a bit of a hypocrite right now, Vic? I mean you--,” 

“It was supposed to be me,” Vic yelled, cutting her off. “I do not care that you are screwing and are now married to your boss. I am pissed off because that was supposed to be me. I was the subordinate who fell in love with her older, off-limits boss. I was supposed to have hearts and rainbows and spice and forever. Aspen and Hawai’i and wherever the hell else he wanted to go. I was supposed to be the one who went home and curled up in bed with her husband after a 24 hour shift. And now he’s...he’s...it was supposed to be me. And you are not me. So don’t you dare call me a hypocrite when you get your happy ending and I get nothing.”

“Vic I…” Andy started.

“Save it,” Vict cut her off for the send time. “You should probably get back to your husband since you actually have one,” she said before storming off.


	4. Chapter 4

Surprises were not Victoria Hughes’ thing. She couldn’t keep one for shit and she also hated being surprised. The team was meeting their new Captain today. Vic had been dreading this day for weeks.

She equally initially dreaded the past six weeks when Chief Ripley announced he would be taking over as acting Captain until he found a suitable replacement for Captain Herrera. She’d flat out told him in her peer review that he should pick either Andy or Jack and he instead opted to hand over the keys to a stranger. Asshole.

Fortunately, to her surprise, the past six weeks hadn’t been horrible. She expected having Ripley there to constantly look over and boss them around would be terrible, but he wasn’t the evil Chief with pointy horns that she’d made him out to be. He’d realized that 19 was a family, which was not the case at his other stations. He’d joined them for meals and after convincing from the team, he even joined them for drinks one night. 

Vic layed in bed, wanting to prolong today as much as possible. She reflected on the past month in a half and how much had changed. Captain Herrera was recovering and kicking cancer’s ass. She’d been told that Travis was also recovering. Vic was still too pissed to talk to him. She was happy her best friend didn’t die, but was also so angry at him for giving up. She’d made amends with Warren and even managed to stop calling him New Guy. She’d even managed to forgive Jack and Andy for having a relationship within their firehouse. Overall, things were going pretty well. 

“You know, if you don’t get up now you’re gonna miss meeting your new Captain.”

Vic rolled her eyes. “Or I could just stay here all day with you,” Vic said, trying to convince him otherwise.

“Sorry, no can do. I gotta be there to introduce him to your team,” he said, giving her a quick kiss and heading for the shower. “I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

“I’m holding you to that, Lucas Ripley,” Vic replied as she got out of bed and went to join him.

Oh and did she mention she’d also been having hot sex with her Fire Chief? Maybe change could be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You mean to tell me, Ripley worked at 19 for 6 weeks and despite their attraction, nothing happened between him & Vic? It just doesn’t make sense!


End file.
